


Homer fucks Bart's new teacher

by Homersmistress6



Category: Homer fucking Bart's new young teacher juliet, Teacher young
Genre: F/M, sexual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homersmistress6/pseuds/Homersmistress6
Summary: Homer goes to Bart's school while Marge and the kids are far away for two years and meets Juliet she's sexy young twenty year old skinny blonde big boobs round ass Homer finds her attractive they are flirting homers looking down her top admirering her big fake boobs he's holding her they kiss I want to to sleep with you she says me too they start having an affair that turns too love and Homer leaving Marge for Juliet she's young and hot beautiful





	Homer fucks Bart's new teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheating husband](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cheating+husband).
  * Inspired by [Homer fucking Bart's new teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487198) by Homerschick34. 



Homer and Juliet meet and start flirting with each other she finds him attractive and he finds her attractive she starts kissing him I hear your wife is away for two years I can make you happy she's kissing him with her tongue he's putting his hands under her top feeling up her boobs ohhh Homer that's good he's kissing her neck she's moaning they are in her house he undoes her top he kisses every inch of her body exploring her she's so sexy Homer gives her multiple orgasms he's loving making her scream for him over and over they are both naked he's tasting her clit ohhh Homer ohhh yes ohhh right there they make passionate love all night they end up in love with each other Homer sends Marge a letter and divorce papers he's left her he chooses Juliet he will marry her soon she's his new younger wife


End file.
